gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Sirius
Sirius is one of four pups of Weed and Koyuki. He's the male that looks like his father Weed and was also named by Gin's former owner, Daisuke. Sirius is calm and kind like his father. He is the oldest pup of the litter, and he usually looks out for his other siblings. Sirius is brave, strong, and smart like Weed. During the volcanic eruption in Ohu, Sasuke was given the task to look after Sirius and his younger, siblings Rigel and Bellatrix. He and Weed's four children manage to survive the catastrophe and Sasuke to find an abandoned shed, where the puppies can be safe from the snow. While their baby-sitter scouted the area to search for any survivors, Sirius decides to go out in the storm to find his brother, Orion. However, the small silver Akita got lost and he was nearly engulfed by the storm. Luckily, Kamakiri's sons have found him. Instead of killing Sirius, they decide to keep him as a hostage, turning him into one of their soldiers and brought him to their homeland in Hiroshima. When they arrived, they taught him how to fight and he is already a skilled fighter. When the eldest of the Irish wolf-hound brothers ordered him to kill his opponent, Sirius immediately refuses. As punishment, Kamakiri's eldest son grabbed him and knocked his head on a nearby tree, telling him that the law of the wild is to kill or to be killed. Despite all this, Sirius is still grateful to his leader for saving his life, but still remembers about his family he had once known. When Kamakiri's pack arrive in Shikoku to eliminate the Kurohabaki clan (Yamabiko and Kojuro's pack) and to take their territory, Sirius is nominated to be Kamakiri's scout and guardian. As they scout the area, they eventually stumble into the Kurohabaki clan. While Kamakiri discusses with Kojuro, Yamabiko and his followers surround the invading dogs and charge at them. Thanks to Sirius' bear-dog instincts, he attacks both Yamabiko and Kojuro, managing to let his friends and his leader to escape. He eventually gets caught, but is released thanks to Yamabiko's kindness. The kai-ken puppy also tells him that his pack does not want to have a conflict with Kamakiri's army and that they are permitted to leave. When Sirius returns to his pack and told them about Yamabiko's message, Kamakiri's sons decide to bluff Yamabiko's pack by leaving the island and that they will ambush them on the other side of the island, which they did. While Sirius was hunting the next day, he stumbles across the Ohu army and Sasuke quickly stops him. Although Sasuke insists that he joins the Ohu army, Sirius refuses, telling him that he belongs to Kamakiri's pack and that their goal was to kill the Kurohabaki clan and runs away. Later, when some of his friends were being pursued by Orion and the Ohu soldiers for spying on the Kurohabaki clan, Sirius stops his younger brother and recognizes him. He explains to Orion that Kamakiri saved his life months ago and is truly in dept to them and no matter how many times both Orion and Tesshin tried to put some sense into him, Sirius considers the Ohu army and even his brother as an enemy because they have joined forces with Yamabiko's pack. As Sirius ran away, he cries in regret for betraying both his younger brother and his family's pack. When he returned to his pack once more, Kamakiri's sons made the decision that they will attack the Kurohabaki clan at dawn. Worried about his brother and his pack, he tells this to Toshimitsu, one of the koga ninja dogs, who eventually told Sirius' message to Orion and Yamabiko's pack. See more pictures in Sirius (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Kishu Category:Akita Inu Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Family tree Category:Mix breeds Category:Villains